Seize
by Final Regret
Summary: [Sequel to Rekindle]The storm of the cetury hits ruining a couples chance to marry as planned. But when fights ensue, things are thrown, pasts faults are discovered, said regrets are far too late. (Complete)
1. One

Title: Seize

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Warnings: Language, Violence

Notes: This is the sequel to 'Rekindle'. I hope all my reviewers like this as well.

Summary: The storm of the cetury hits ruining a couples chance to marry as planned. But when fight ensue, things are thrown, pasts faults are discovered, said regrets are far too late.

Chapter One:

Ginny stared at her fiancee who was engulfed in business for the Ministry. "Are you nervous? You haven't spoken for an awhile." She draped her arms around his neck and let her fingers spider-crawl down his chest. He was racked with goosebumps. She smiled haughtily against the hollow of his throat now.

"S-stop," he commanded with a growl. She felt her lip curl in a Malfoyish fashion and she ran her hands down his flaming skin. She felt the chair scrape back on the tiled floor before he pressed her into the wall, kissing madly. "You stupid child, why must you-ugh." She was assaulting his neck and he seemed to lose all focus.

"I'm going to be wed soon. Why not get a head start on the Honeymoon?" She was already undoing his belt, much to his displeasure.

"Not yet," he took hold of her hands and kissed her knuckles lightly "I could hurt you if we get too anxious. Just wait out those grueling hours with me, hmm?"

"I suppose I could wait. Besides, mum and dad are coming by."

"Think we can pass?" Both had their clothes halway off and skin was blemished with tiny bite marks, hair very tousled.

"You'd better watch it. They're still a bit uncertain about you and if you try to devirginate their daughter before the proper time...well..."

"Me? This is my fault? God, I hate you sometimes."

"Love me more though," she pulled him towards her and kissed him lightly on the cheek before fluttering away into the bedroom. "How about this?" She came in to view some time later wearing a silky silver gown that presented her curves very nicely. Her long auburn hair was curled at the ends and she had little gems on the sides of her brown eyes. Slim pale legs with matching strapped sandals caught his eye.

"I'm _damn_ sorry I called you filthy all those years. God, you look stunning."

"Don't worry, you'll make up for it tomorrow night." She smirked impishly and stepped into the sunlight; her body gave off a yellow-gold glow and she touched his shoulder. "Dance with me before they come."

"There's no music." He said pointedly.

"Just shut your eyes." She smiled soothingly and wound her arms around his neck. His long blonde hair tickled her skin and she nearly lost her footing. He held tight to her hands and moved with the unheard tune.

-

Draco Malfoy could really clean up. His hair hung loose at his temples. He wore a black suit for when they showed up. Too bad he didn't know how many would be showing up.

"I sort of forgot to mention-Ron, Hermione and Remus are coming as well." He groaned inwardly and ran his hands through his perfect hair.

"Draco! Quiet." Ginny scolded as she heard a rustling in the fireplace.

"They're ALL using Floo? They'll get stuck," He stepped over to it and ducked under "Pardon me, Mr. Weasley?"

"Draco-Draco Malfoy?" came the reply from the other side.

"Yes sir. You could have just come through the front door. Floo is such a hassle with more people trying to squeeze through."

"Yes very sorry about that-ouch Ron-but we do seem to be stuck."

"Ginny!"

"Ron?" His little sister's voice came softly.

"Can't you get a stick or something and poke us out?"

"Idiot,"

"What was that Ferret?"

"Ron!" Molly hissed warningly.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Weasley."

"Draco-how are you dear?"

"Fine, given the situation. Your daughter's having a fit though. Gin, quiet, lemme think."

Silence.

"Ginny, Draco?" came a hoarse but recognizable voice.

"Professor Lupin, hello." Draco replied as frindly as he could. This whole thing was terribly amusing.

"No way to get us lose, boy?"

"None sir. Gin-why are you laughing-come here."

"Hiya Remus!"

"Doing well, Ginny? I see your spirits about this fiasco are high."

"I'm really sorry. Maybe if you try to wiggle back up?"

"At halfway down?" Arthur shouted sounding mildly angry.

"It's worth a try," Draco called. A cluttering and a loud noise was heard and they backed off. Next a rattling sent them to the floor as five people were tossed out of that object and drenched in soot.

"Might I have missed that my fireplace is fickle?" Draco smiled warmly and sniggered.

"I wish I still hated you." Ron coughed and gagged from the soot and took his hand. His face contorted into a grimace and he stared around; limbs cracked and people groaned while standing up.

"Shower's upstairs." Ginny muttered refusing to shake anyone's hands. They all smiled cheekily and descended the steps.

"Looks like it's going to be a long few hours." He frowned.

"The worst is yet to come." Ginny smiled sardonically.


	2. Two

Chapter Two:

Dinner that evening was as pleasant as it ought to have been. Ron bombarded poor Draco with questions while Hermione sat with Ginny and Remus. They smiled at her fiancee's attempt to get away, but Ron wasn't giving up.

"Do you-"

"Sod off you git!"

"Malfoy-"

"That's Draco to you brother-in-law." He smirked and watched the boy's face fall in to a scowl as he stormed off. Draco slid next to Ginny and smiled weakly.

"All right Draco?" Remus asked politely.

"Sure, I'm rid of my father and about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. What's not to be all right about?"

"That's really romantic Draco, but did Gin tell you about Harry?" Hermione asked all too quickly before anyone could stop her.

"Potter? I don't believe she has."

"Well, you see..." Ginny started but was cut off.

"He's coming to the wedding." Remus interjected solemnly. He was sitting with his hands twined on his lap.

"Is he now? With Cho I pressume?"

"Actually-Luna."

"That weirdo Ravenclaw with the raddish earrings?" Draco asked mildly.

"One and the same," Remus smiled faintly.

"He cheated on Cho? Hm, imagine that." The former Slytherin said dryly, clearly dismissing it.

"Everyone was very surprised," Hermione said tonelessly. "We've all known Harry to be a respectable guy, then he pulls this? It doesn't seem like him."

"People can change. Perhaps there was something wrong in the marriage after all." Remus sighed and cracked his neck gently.

"Maybe. But I'm still not understanding _why_ Luna."

"They have a lot in common, Hermione. Even I saw that." Draco insisted.

"But still. That's not like Harry."

"And yet he still managed to do it." Ginny quipped.

"I read that article in the Daily Prophet about your father, Draco. I am sorry for that. To both of you." Remus smiled.

"It's finally behind us."

"That's good. We'd hate for it to interfere in these plans." All eye turned to a pair of new ones: Luna Lovegood had arrived, unexpectedly, and on her arm was Harry smiling genuinely.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were away?" Ginny smiled happily as she hugged her friend. Harry's eyes lingered on her dress. Draco snarled deep in his throat. _How dare he look at her? _Emerald eyes darkened beneath glass lenses and he stepped forward and seized Draco's hand.

"All right there Malfoy?"

"Sure." He replied in an all but friendly way. He jerked his hand away and touched Ginny's shoulder. "I need to speak to you, please."

-

"What's so urgent that it couldn't wait?" She replied rather hotly as they stepped into the kitchen and shut the door.

"I-I don't want Harry here." The rain pounded against the windows and the lights flickered.

"He's Luna's boyfriend, Draco. Look I know you don't like him but this is my wedding too."

"That's just it. It's like it is all yours. What family do I have left?"

"Please don't do this now. We've accomplished so much."

"We never would have been together again if my father hadn't been around!"

"I can't believe you think that..." Ginny replied, obviously hurt.

"What?"

"You wanted him to kill me, didn't you?" She whispered with agony.

"No-Gin-" He stepped forward.

"Yes you did! You could have gone and been happy with Millicent! Why the fuck did you marry her anyway? Your kids are probably pigs!"

"Don't you **dare** talk about my kids that way."

"So that's what this is? An affair that's gotten too out of hand?"

"No, I love you and you know that."

"Then how could you?"

"How could I what, Gin?"

"How could you let yourself be weakened by him!" she cried and dropped to her knees. When he tried to comfort her she tossed a pan at him. The silence took her by surprise and what's more was the door slamming to the backyard.

He was gone.


	3. Three

**Author's Note: Draco really needs to learn how to cope. He's being such a drama-queen. This chapter should be fun. You all think the drama is done with... you have another thing coming. Also, I want to resurrect a death from the first chapter. I plan to do so for this part. **

Chapter Three:

She gripped the wine glass with such force that it was liable to break in moments. Worried eyes cast a glance over to her before the doorbell rang announcing the arrival of yet another uninvited guest.

"I was wondering whether you'd come out of that damn cave and visit," Remus' lips tugged into an awkward smile as Severus strode inside.

"Funny, Lupin. Simple _side-splitting. _I'm not here for your childishness. As I do believe there's a wedding coming, it is appropriate to get a gift, is it not?" He attempted a smile; it turned to a lopsided grimace. He handed Ginny a package. "Do not think it's a peace-offering girl. Where's Draco?"

"Store," Ginny choked out and stared at her hands. No one seemed to sense her discomfort. _Such concerned friends._

"Stay a while, Severus. I think you've earned it." Arthur smiled pleseasantly as he shook the man's hand.

"Quite," replied Snape unabashed.

"When's he coming back? I'm starved." Ron piped up.

"I don't know." Ginny responded truthfully. _Would he decide to cancel the wedding? No, the storm seemed to be doing that on its own. _

The water soaked his body in addition to his mind. Frozen, unable to replay the events that made him leave, Draco found himself wandering aimlessly down a deserted street far from the house. He briefly shut his eyes and recalled Potter's eyes sliding down his fiancee's body with great ease. He fisted his own hair in his fingers and screamed in frustration.

"You sound like a bandshee, Draco. Aren't you supposed to be getting married tomorrow?" he turned and stared straight into the eyes of his friend -the boy with the unusual Slytherin charm-Blaise Zabini. His dark features made the female population at Hogwarts swoon. The blonde stared fixed on him for a moment or two before smirking.

"I see you've not lost you're annoying side, Zabini. How the fuck are you?"

"Obviously better then you. What are you so stressed about? She's gorgeous!" He always had a fondness for her, strange for a Slytherin, but then there was Draco's forbidden attraction.

"We had a fight and I stormed out." The rain was slowing down now. "I'm regetting that now."

"Are you just that stupid?"

"What?"

"You don't want to lose her. She won't be alone for too long if you don't get your ass back there. Go!"

"I can't. I can't go crawling back now."

"You dumb shit!" Blaise grabbed his shoulder and dug his nails in deep. "You're going to let one fight cost you that girl?"

"We fought about my father."

"But he's-"

"I know. She thinks that I-that I wanted him to kill her."

"No kidding?"

"She's totally freaking out. I thought the past was behind us."

"I'm sorry, man. I don't know what to say to that."

"H'm. You never told me what you were doing here anyways."

"I was going to see Ginny before tomorrow, but now I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Her? Why?" Draco asked dumbfounded. Blaise's lip curled and Draco's body tensed.

"I wanted to tell her that I still love her and that she can't marry you. You nearly killed her. When she and I dated we-"

"Hold on, what!"

"She didn't," his eyes gleamed "tell you? Do you really want to get involved with one who has already lied more then once?"

"What are you getting at?"

"She and I slept together at Hogwarts and when she found out she was pregnant, she dumped me."

"You lying fuck!"

"Ask her yourself."

"She'll say you're lying..."

"No, I won't. I'm sorry." Ginny's voice sounded from behind them both; she stood dripping wet with a look of wrath mixed with relief. "Now you know that I'm not perfect."

**Poor little thing how are you? **

**I can't break out of my cocoon **

**Sleeping alone in our web**

**Keeping my thoughts in my head **

**Don't silde away **

**Come back and sing to me **

**What should I do I don't know How to break out of my cocoon **

**It's only a moment in time **

**It won't be for the rest of our lives I guess that I should have notices **

**But I got lost **

**I don't ever get to see you smile **

**I don't ever really mean to hurt you **

**I don't ever get to see you smile these days **

**I don't ever really mean to hurt you**

**So innocent and serene**

**Shine all the colors that you have **

**We'll breathe together **

**I don't ever get to see you smile these days **

**I don't ever really mean to hurt you **

**I don't ever get to see you smile **

**And I'm caught in a velvet cage **

**But I'm trying so hard to change **


	4. Four

Chapter Four:

Life seemed at a standstill for the remainder of the hour that they were all out. Three completely different people stood under the same pouring rain, showing similiar pain and experiencing some newly found emotions. Drenched to the core but not caring at all. Nobody moved. There was a party in their honor, gifts to be unwrapped and hugs to be shared. Things were unravealing too quickly, too agonizingly for everyone. Lightning streaked across the sky and she saw the bitter rage etched on his face, his eyes said he hated her, that she was filthy, dirty, and above all else, whorish.

What could she say? His father was right; she wasn't worth it, wasn't fit to love him like he deserved. But did he really deserve anything? She couldn't do this, Not now. Not since Blaise had the nerve to rat her out. Had he come her to ruin her life? No, this secret was already eating at her. _Why should I be sorry? This was in the past. But I'm not going to say that I don't think about him. He was my first. I just hope and pray...Do we have enough strength to overcome this? _Why wasn't anyone moving? They looked like they were in some sort of suspended animation.

"Draco-" finally the words found their way to her throat. "Please-" she sounded so weak and empty.

"Touch me and I swear to God I will fucking slit your neck." He was glaring at her and she as she stepped forward and reached out.

"You really know how to treat your women, Malfoy. Gin-" A sound like a shotgun erupted and he staggered back.

"You bastard. You ruined my life."

"You were never goint to tell him, were you?" He stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "You stupid bitch." He raised his fist and she shut her eyes. He groaned once and went ragid before falling to the ground. Her eyes widened and she stared at her side.

"He was never really any good at handling his anger. Ginny?"

"Don't," she jerled away from his grasp and his eyes widened for a short time. She was truly frightened of him now. "I'm so sorry. Tell the others not to worry. I can't be here."

"You can't leave me," he wanted anything to take it back, to hold her again. He hadn't meant what he said.

"I can't continue this affair. It was stupid of me to think I could fool anyone. What about Millicent and your kids? Kids, Draco, yours and your legal wife's. Damnit, can't you see? I can't be that for you, I can't be a substitute for what you already have waiting for you back home. I can never be happy with you. There are just so many things wrong with us and I need to get away from them."

-

_Nobody said love was easy, hell, she didn't see what was right there. I did really love her. I wanted to marry her and forget about Millie and the kids. I wanted Ginny since the day I came back to tell her how I felt. She can't just leave me. I need her and I know she needs me just as much. She's scared, I get that. You're probably wondering how the fuck I'm able to forgive such an act? That's the drawback of loving someone so deeply that you would die for them. _

_What happened to her? It's been 11 years and I haven't heard a word. I had to bury Blaise after he attacked her; I hadn't meant to kill him, I just guess I hit a bit too hard. My hands were soaked with life but pulsated with death. His death. The death I caused. I murdered someone and I felt remorse. _

_He's laughing at my frivilous search for her. I think he always knew that I could never hold on. But even as I write this I hold onto what I lost, then I let it out._

The parchment slipped from his fingers and his eyes shut. The ink spilled over and trailed down the page; a swirl of colors and odors filled the room. He yearned for her so much that he finally felt at peace with himself...even enough to committ one very last murder.


End file.
